


And where does your experience come from?

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watson, I deduce that you have not done this before and if you have, certainly not with the same sex." He observed in an extremely teasing way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And where does your experience come from?

Holmes propped himself up on his elbows just to get a good look at his 'friends' weakened face. Once, a soldiers strong, unemotional expression, now one of desperation and pleasure. His Eyes closed with the intensity of the tingle he felt rush over his body, making Holmes chuckle.  
"Watson, I deduce that you have not done this before and if you have, certainly not with the same sex." He observed in an extremely teasing way. While Watson was over come by passion-seemingly out of control of his own body- Holmes was able to enjoy himself and keep up a hearty conversation. He used that to his advantage, throwing taunting words around to make his friend loose even more control.  
"...Shut...UP!" Watson whispered through gritted teeth as if his concentration was elsewhere and it needed silence to continue. A little of his attention could not be spared for Holmes as he continued his nonsense .  
"But you just seem so... experienced, wouldn't you say?" Holmes said, thrusting his hips up to get a satisfying gasp for breath from Watson.  
"And just where has your experience come from?" Watson asked still deep in concentration. Holmes sniffed and grinned to himself. Some things in the...relationship had to stay a secret, adding an air of mystery to the close couple.


End file.
